CAPRICCIO
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro, el guardián de la niebla ciertamente no era ni enemigo, pero eso tampoco quería decir que era amigo de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Adevertencias: Yaoi, paring 6927.


**Título: CAPRICCIO**

 **Paring : 6927**

 **Disclaimer:** KHR!, no me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestados de Akira Amano-sensei, para poder hacer un fic YAOI.

 **Summary:** Rokudo Mukuro, el guardián de la niebla ciertamente no era ni enemigo, pero eso tampoco quería decir que era amigo de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **Notas de la autora:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, "Oh my Kat", se supone que iba a escribir la continuación de ciertos fics y termine desviándome de camino, pero bueno de todos modos espero que disfruten este pequeño oneshot.

Este fic se ubica después del arco de los arcobalenos, por lo tanto mí amada piña alias Rokudo Mukuro esta fuera de la cárcel de Vindice. Aunque claramente me falta escribir uno que prometí. Me puse a reeditar este fic para convertirlo en el oneshot que siempre debió ser.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capitulo único:** **CAPRICCIO**

Tsuna y Mukuro estaban atrapados bajo la lluvia, fue una casualidad el que ambos se encontrarán en ese lugar, primero había llegado Sawada quien se estaba resguardando del aguacero bajo una pequeña marquesina, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, el castaño imaginaba que los transeúntes estaban posiblemente cómodos en el interior de algun edificios o en sus propias casas. Y para su desgracia un coche pasó y no tuvo reparo alguno a la hora de salpicarlo completamente con el agua. El día no podía ser peor, o al menos eso quería creer el siguiente líder de la familia Vongola. De pronto sintió acercarse una presencia que conocía bastante bien, no necesitaba ver a aquel hombre para saber de quien se trataba, de hecho desde la vez que peleo contra el ilusionista era fácil sentir su presencia. " _¿Por qué?_ ", ni el mismo se lo explicaba, no obstante se lo atribuía a su híper intuición.

Cuando alzo su vista se encontró con Rokudo Mukuro, este caminaba como si nada a pesar de la precipitación, incluso parecía que aquel clima le agradaba de sobremanera puesto que una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

– Oya, oya –dijo Rokudo al ver al castaño–. Con que aquí estas Vongola.

– Mukuro –pronunció Sawada.

– Pareces un cachorro abandonado –comentó Rokudo mientras se colocaba a un lado de Tsuna.

Sawada opto por quedarse callado unos momentos, en verdad para él era un tanto difícil conversar con su guardián de la niebla. Eran pocas las veces que él había platicado con el ilusionista desde que este fue liberado de la prisión de Vindice, es mas había estado tan ocupado con el asunto de los arcobalenos que apenas había sido capaz de hablar con Mukuro.

« – No tenemos ningún tema en común –cavilo el décimo».

O tal vez sí, pero no era un tema que él fuera a proponer, incluso sonaba un tanto raro, simplemente no podía decirle _"Mukuro, ¿aún sigues planeando poseer mi cuerpo?"._

«– HIIIIIIIIII –grito internamente–, ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?».

Mukuro observó de reojo a Sawada Tsunayoshi, de inmediato noto el ligero rubor carmín se coloreo en las mejillas del menor.

– Parece que pescaste un resfriado –le señalo Rokudo.

– No –trato de asegurar el menor.

– Oya, entonces... ¿Por qué está tu rostro completamente rojo?

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

– No, estoy bien –mintió.

Rokudo no creyó para nada en las palabras del menor. Por un acto impulsivo llevó su mano derecha, la que permanecía enguantada con sus característicos guantes de cuero y la colocó en la frente de Sawada Tsunayoshi. El menor no se opuso ante el toque de Rokudo Mukuro, durante ese momento permaneció en completo mutismo.

– Mukuro, no puedes sentir nada si tus manos están enguantadas –protesto el menor.

– Kufufu –sonrió Mukuro.

– En todo caso, tú estabas paseando bajo la lluvia como si nada –hablo Tsuna.

– Pero yo no estoy empapado –expuso Rokudo.

El castaño miro al contrario algo incrédulo, ciertamente la ropa del ilusionista no contenía agua.

– Pero.

– Un pequeño truco –comentó el ilusionista.

Tsuna ya no comento nada al respecto.

– Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que te trae hasta Kokuyo? –preguntó el ilusionista.

Oh, es verdad. Hacía un par de segundos Reborn, ese pequeño y sádico bebe había llegado a casa con la "última de sus locas ideas".

– Reborn –musito el castaño, no sabía cómo hablar acerca de la mafia con Mukuro, en particular porque Rokudo Mukuro detestaba y odiaba la mafia con todo su ser.

Mukuro enarco una de sus cejas.

– El arcobaleno –hablo Mukuro–, o mejor bien dicho debería decir ex-arcobaleno.

– Sí.

– Y ahora ¿qué? –inquirió bastante interesado Mukuro.

– Se la ha metido en la cabeza la idea de convertirme en " _Neo Vongola Primo_ " –confesó un tanto inquieto.

– Kufufu –sonrió Mukuro bastante divertido.

Mukuro, casi nunca era honesto. Pero la reciente sonrisa que surcaba en sus labios parecía sincera.

– El ex-arcobaleno tiene ideas bastante interesantes.

– Pero –Tsuna bajo la mirada.

Nunca había hablado con nadie al respecto, es más aparte de Reborn, los demás ya daban por hecho que Tsuna sería el Décimo Vongola. Muchas veces había pensado en que todo era una simple broma, después de todo él era _dame-Tsuna_ , es más él mismo no tenía la confianza suficiente en sí mismo. Pero su tutor, aquel pequeño hitman bebé, lo había involucrado en muchas pericias. Cuando al sicario por primera vez supo que el supuesto tutor no le causaría más que problemas, aun así el estimaba a Reborn. Era una relación difícil de definir, durante la pelea de los representantes de los arcobalenos, nunca espero escuchar las palabras que Reborn pronuncio, era demasiado cruel esperar la muerte, por ello se esforzó en buscar una solución para que ninguno de los **_Selective Seven*1_** murieran.

Sawada reconocía la fuerza de cada uno de los enemigos que había tenido que enfrentar, Mukuro, Byakuran, Enma-kun, sus amigos, por eso no dudo en pedir prestada la fuerza de los mencionados. Algunas veces el asunto de la maldición de los arcobalenos parecía tan distante.

Muchas veces Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei e incluso el pequeño Lambo le aseguraban a Tsuna que confiaban completamente en él, pero el dudaba de sí mismo, hacia no mucho el solo era una persona común y corriente.

 _"En verdad, ¿soy alguien apto?",_ recientemente había dejado de huir de aquel puesto que con vehemencia se había rehusado a aceptar, para preguntarse si era capaz de tomar aquel lugar.

– Yo –musito con voz baja.

– Será interesante ver en qué clase de líder te conviertes –aseguro Rokudo.

Mukuro daba por hecho que Sawada Tsunayoshi era alguien tan simple, ingenuo, empero siempre estaba el factor sorpresa con el Vongola. Y precisamente por ello, lo consideraba interesante.

– Hiii, ¿pero?

– Eres interesante.

– ¿Interesante?

Tsuna repitió confundido las palabras de Rokudo, "interesante", él se consideraba de muchas formas, "pero interesante", no era una de ellas.

– Por lo recuerdos de mi yo del futuro –comentó Rokudo–. Sé que siempre estuviste al pendiente de Nagi, Chikusa y Ken.

– Pero, eso fue en el futuro.

Es verdad, Tsuna; algunas veces pensaba que todo aquello era un loco sueño. En verdad aún no se veía como una persona capaz de cavilar ese plan tan arriesgado, en el que había expuesto a todos sus amigos.

– Yo…

– Es lo mismo. Cumpliste el favor de cuidarlos, solo porque te lo pedí.

" _El futuro no está tallado en piedra_ ", era algo que constantemente pensaba desde lo que había ocurrido con Byakuran.

– Eres tan ingenuo que incluso eres amigos de tus enemigos –comentó sarcástico el mayor.

– Pero…

" _Que seamos conocidos, no significa que seamos amigos_ ", de golpe recordó las palabras de Hibari-san.

– Yo...

– Deberías ser más seguro, es algo patético que un futuro líder mafioso ande tartamudeando.

El castaño bajó la mirada, y de pronto un estornudo escapó de sus labios.

– Parece que pescaste un resfriado.

Mukuro se quitó la chaqueta. Y antes de que Tsuna reaccionara, el italiano se la había colocado encima, mientras lo arrastraba hacia él. Fue un breve momento, Mukuro cerró los ojos, mientras los ojos de Tsuna permanecieron abiertos por la impresión. Mukuro lo estaba besando. El beso se sentía desesperado, a al menos era el sentimiento que le había transmitido ese beso. Solo podía pensar en eso. Fue algo tan impactante que Tsuna no supo responder el beso y simplemente se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sin poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El ilusionista rompió su agarre y se separó del castaño.

– Olvídalo –La voz de Mukuro sonó dolida. Tsuna de inmediato sujeto la mano del ilusionista, algo le decía que no debía dejarlo irse.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono Tsuna.

– Solo olvídalo Vongola –hablo de forma arisca el guardián de la niebla.

Ciertamente Rokudo Mukuro, no consideraba a Sawada Tsunayoshi un enemigo o un amigo.

– No puedo –pronunció el menor.

– Vamos Vongola, ya dejó de llover –Mukuro intentaba eludir el tema, pero aun así Tsuna se negaba a soltar la mano del ilusionista.

– No voy a soltarte –hablo Tsuna con aquella voz calmada que solía usar cuando estaba seguro de sí mismo.

– Déjame.

– ¿Por qué huyes?

Mukuro se quedó callado.

– Yo no estoy huyendo –habló con voz firme Rokudo.

– ¿Por qué me besaste? –pregunto el castaño.

– Yo…

– Ciertamente no somos amigos, pero tampoco te considero mi enemigo –aseguro Tsuna.

Y ciertamente Tsuna, no consideraba al italiano como posible interés romántico. Pero, ahora se sentía algo perdido y confundido.

Rokudo Mukuro, cavilaba en sus pensamientos. Había sido mero impulso besar a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pero… ¿Por qué huía?... Antes de conocer a Sawada Tsunayoshi, consideraba a las personas meros objetos que podía utilizar a su conveniencia, cuando conoció a aquel ser humano tan ingenuo algo cambió. Para empezar, cuando planeó su segundo escape de la prisión de Vindice, él sabía de antemano que él no sería capaz de huir de ese lugar por segunda vez. Cuando accedió a tomar el cargo de guardián de la niebla solo lo hizo con una condición, y el único que sabía eso era Sawada Tsunayoshi. Atrapado y confinado en los niveles inferiores de la cárcel, le había pedido a su enemigo que cuidara de Ken, Chikusa y Nagi.

Incluso, había hecho algo increíblemente caritativo al salvar a Nagi de una muerte segura.

Claro que su yo del futuro, se había encargado de darle un par de recuerdos de más. Aquellos en los que se involucra claramente a Ken, Chikusa y Nagi. El Sawada Tsunayoshi del futuro, el Décimo Vongola en turno, mantenía firme la promesa que había hecho con él, al cuidar a esos tres, no es más, incluso M.M y Fran estaban bajo la protección del Décimo Vongola.

Y cayó en cuenta de algo, eso era el futuro. Se estaba volviendo ingenuo.

– Mukuro –hablo el menor al ver que Mukuro estaba claramente distraído de la realidad.

– No es nada…

– Pero me besaste –le dijo Tsuna mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

– Olvídalo, solo era una broma –concluyó Rokudo.

– Y tu chaqueta –comentó Tsuna–, ¿también es una broma?

Rokudo no dijo nada.

El portador del anillo del cielo lo miraba expectante, el sabia la importancia de las pertenencias, en especial en la vestimenta de Rokudo. Ya que el había escogido ir a la secundaria de Kokuyo, solo porque le gusto el uniforme, o al menos eso le había comentado Chrome.

– No lo hiciste por mero capricho –dedujo Sawada mientras miraba a Mukuro a los ojos.

" _Capricho_ ", la palabra asalto a Mukuro.

– Soy caprichoso por naturaleza –aseguró el mayor.

– Yo también –dijo Tsuna.

Y antes de darse cuenta el Vongola lo estaba besando. Mukuro respondió el beso del castaño, era un beso tan distinto del primero en el que solo fue partícipe Rokudo, la espalda de Tsuna había terminado recargada en la pared, mientras su mano derecha seguía sosteniendo al mayor. Todo se había reducido a succionar y mover sus lenguas. Cuando se separaron, pudo ver los labios hinchados de Tsunayoshi-kun.

– ¿Y eso? –hablo Rokudo.

– Yo…

Tsuna recuperó la lucidez, había besado a Rokudo Mukuro.

– Habla Tsunayoshi-kun.

El castaño estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Mukuro lo apresó contra la pared.

– No puedes huir.

– Cállate, tú estabas huyendo primero –le recrimino el castaño.

– Y después me besaste.

– Yo… Te be..bese solo después de que tú me besaste –aclaró el menor.

– Entonces… ¿qué somos?...por qué te advierto que no vamos a ser enemigos con derecho a roce.

– No somos enemigos –hablo el castaño–, bue...bueno, este.

– No tartamudees, Tsunayoshi-kun.

– Suéltame –exigió el castaño.

– No lo hare, así como tú no sueltas mi mano.

Mukuro prácticamente arrastró a Tsunayoshi, estaban en Kokuyo Land. El lugar lucía igual que siempre, un lugar deshabitado.

– Es raro que no estén –comento Mukuro, aunque le había dicho a Nagi mentalmente que desalojarán el lugar solo por hoy–. Deberías quitarte esa ropa –comentó Rokudo.

– ¿eh? –murmuró confundido el menor.

– Tsunayoshi-kun –comento Mukuro–, no puedes tener pensamientos tan impuros si aún no definimos nuestra situación.

– ¿cuál situación?

– Ya te lo dije –comentó Mukuro–. No vamos a ser enemigos con derecho a roce.

– Ni siquiera sé qué demonios es eso –suspiró el castaño.

– Oya, no puedes ser tan ingenuo –comentó Mukuro bastante divertido–. Pero te lo explicare –, derecho a roce, significa que haces cosas que normalmente harías con tu pareja sin estar ligado de forma sentimental.

Tsuna abrió la boca impresionado, entonces. Eso significa que Rokudo Mukuro, quería algo serio.

– Entonces… ¿Quieres que salgamos? –pregunto totalmente impactado el cielo de Vongola.

– No, solo quiero añadir que serias de mi propiedad –aclaró Rokudo.

Una clara mueca de disgusto y desaprobación se formó en el rostro del castaño vez incluso fue algo incrédulo, para el creer que Rokudo quería algo serio. Es más Tsuna quería golpearse mentalmente, como había llegado a esa clase de conclusión. Mukuro intuyó de inmediato los pensamientos del Vongola, no supo por qué pero el italiano termino recordando una conversación pasada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Hace tres días…._**

Estaban reunidos todos los integrantes de la pandilla de Kokuyo. Ken, Chikusa, Nagi, M.M y Fran, sus pensamientos estaban un tanto distantes.

– Mukuro-sama, ¿ocurre algo? –pregunto Nagi.

– ¿Qué ocurre Mukuro-chan? –Añadió M.M. sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su líder– luces distraído. Se supone que se arregló todo el problema de los arcobalenos, deberíamos estar pensando en cómo aumentar nuestros ingresos.

– No es nada.

– Ahora que lo pienso qué haces aquí –rumio la pelirroja al ver a Nagi.

– Vivo aquí –concluyó Nagi.

– W.W., gritas mucho –hablo Fran mientras miraba a la pelirroja–. No hay alguna forma en que reconsideres regresar a donde quiera que estuvieras.

– Maldito mocoso, ya te dije que mi nombre es M.M.

– Pero W.W., te queda más –comentó Fran.

– En serio, no pueden estar ni cinco minutos sin pelear y discutir –gruño el líder mientras Chrome optó por una salida fácil.

– Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes con Kyoko-chan y con Haru-chan –comentó la ilusionista mientras intentaba salir del lugar.

– ¿Deberes? –inquirió Mukuro.

– Si, quedamos de vernos en la casa de Boss –respondió Chrome.

– Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en ese lugar –gruño el rubio.

– No se puede evitar, vamos en el mismo salón. Además Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san también estarán ahí.

– Es bueno que te guste tu escuela –hablo Mukuro, después de todo siendo realistas la pandilla de Kokuyo asistía a clases, pero no es como si les interesa socializar con los demás alumnos.

– Me retiro, Mukuro-sama –informó Nagi mientras salía.

M.M. miro a Mukuro y entonces realizó su veredicto.

– Mukuro-chan, haz cambiado –aseguró la pelirroja.

– No bromees –contestó el ilusionista.

– Incluso parece que comenzaste a tomar en cuenta a las personas de tu alrededor.

Los integrantes de Kokuyo lo sabían, Rokudo Mukuro incluso era un poco más humanitario, pero nunca se lo habían comentado, y pues Fran no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse unido a la pandilla. Para empezar, a pesar de que Mukuro no lo expresa claramente estaba preocupado cuando envió a Chrome a estudiar a Namimori. Algo había cambiado en el interior de Rokudo, pero no se lo habían dicho.

– Entonces, Mukuro-chan ¿qué te hizo cambiar?, antes parecías odiar la mafia. Donde quedo tu plan para apoderarse de Vongola y destruir la mafia. No es algo tonto ayudar a Sawada Tsunayoshi –sentenció la chica.

El guardián de la niebla se dio cuenta de algo… _"Todo era a raíz de Sawada Tsunayoshi_ ".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

–Tsuna permanecía de pie, tenía un solo pensamiento en mente –salir de este lugar.

– Lo mejor será que regrese a casa –hablo el castaño.

– No hemos terminado de hablar –lo miró seriamente Mukuro.

– Mukuro, no puedes tratar a las personas como objetos. Para empezar, lo admito. No sé por qué te bese –sentenció el castaño sonrojado.

– Porque eres mío –respondió Mukuro triunfante.

– Eso… Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión –se quejó el castaño–. Además…

– Lo medite.

– Mukuro, escucha lo locura que estás diciendo, no somos enemigos, no somos amigos, y de pronto dices que soy tuyo. Las personas no son objetos –bufo un tanto molesto el Décimo Vongola.

Era aterradora aquella sensación, Tsunayoshi quería huir. Pero no podía.

– Tú odias la mafia –agregó el castaño–. Lo he meditado bastante…

Sawada recordó cuando hablo con Enma-kun, el líder de la familia Shimon le dijo que huyera. Él sabía que no existía esa posibilidad.

– Algun día tendré que asumir el liderazgo de Vongola.

– ¿Y?

– Tú quieres destruir la mafia.

– La mafia no tiene que ver con lo que nos incumbe a ti y a mí esto, Tsunayoshi-kun. De acuerdo, intentemos salir –dijo Mukuro.

La poca paciencia de Tsuna estaba al límite, " _acaso Mukuro comprendía algo de lo que estaban hablando_ ".

– Mukuro… ¿qué es lo que entiendes de salir con alguien?

Sawada Tsunayoshi le había lanzado una pregunta muy directa a su guardián de la niebla, Mukuro lo observo de reojo.

– Oe, Vongola. Ni que tuviera cinco años –le espetó el mayor.

Tsuna suspiro. Las cosas se estaban tornando raras.

– Dejemos la conversación por hoy –sugirió el castaño.

– Eh, vamos Vongola… ¿a qué estás jugando?

– A nada. Déjame pensar –pidió.

– No hay nada que pensar, eres mío.

– Ya te dije que las personas, solo se pertenecen a ellas mismas. Mukuro… en caso de que salgamos –comento algo sorprendido Tsuna de sus propias palabras–. No tengo ni idea de que haríamos juntos.

– Oya, directo a la acción –comentó Mukuro sarcástico.

El Décimo se estaba impacientando.

– ¿por qué yo?... es más el hecho de que seas apuesto no te da derecho a nada.

– Kufufu, me consideras apuesto.

Esta conversación no los estaba llevando a nada. Para empezar, el Sawada Tsunayoshi, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había besado, era como tratar con un niño.

– De acuerdo, te propongo algo. Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun –hablo Rokudo con voz parsimonia mientras miraba al castaño a los ojos.

Tsuna miró inquieto a su guardián. Para empezar, no comprende enteramente la mentalidad de la niebla.

– ¿Habla?

– Tengamos una cita –pidió Tsuna.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Viernes, Secundaria de Namimori._**

La escuela de Namimori, alborotada por los estudiantes de la misma. Era la hora del almuerzo, Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos en compañía de Enma.

– Tsuna-kun, luces muy pensativo –comento el pelirrojo mientras veía de reojo al castaño.

– No es nada, Enma-kun –respondió el castaño.

– Eres pésimo mintiendo –le dijo Enma–. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Tsuna, suspiro. Era tan fácil saber cuándo él mentía. Pero… Enma, es un preciado amigo, no era lo mismo que hablar con Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto o cualquiera de sus amigos, de cierta forma la razón por la que ellos dos congeniaban tanto, era porque tenían personalidades similares, incluso irónicamente eran los candidatos a jefe de una familia mafiosa, y contra todo pronóstico ninguno de ellos quería asumir el cargo como jefe mafioso.

– Mukuro.

– ¿Tú guardián de la niebla? –preguntó Emma.

– Sí –asintió el castaño.

– ¿Qué ocurre con Mukuro-san?

Tsuna titubeo un momento, para empezar ni él sabía cómo reaccionar ante las recientes acciones del ilusionista, y claro que eso también incluye sus propias acciones.

– Me beso, y pues. Después yo lo bese –confesó incómodo.

– Te gusta –se arriesgó a decir el joven líder de la familia Shimon.

– Es complicado –comentó Tsunayoshi mientras suspiraba–. Cuando conocí a Mukuro, él pues… Lastimó e hirió a personas importantes para mí, el intentaba encontrar al candidato Décimo Vongola.

Enma escuchó atentamente el relato de Tsuna. Y pensó antes de emitir su opinión.

– Por lo que me cuentas… Parece que él ha cambiado un poco. Recuerdo que cuando ocurrió lo de Daemon Spade, él estaba dispuesto a morir para que pudiéramos derrotar al primer guardián de la niebla. Y él también te ayudo cuando ocurrió lo de la batalla contra Vindice –comentó Enma–. Yo creo que el problema es que aún no tienes en claro las ideas de Mukuro-san.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Kokuyo Land, por la tarde._**

Chrome había visto que el mayor de los ilusionistas de momento se encontraba de buen humor. Es mas por la sonrisa que estaba localizada en el rostro de su estimado Mukuro-sama, parecía que le había ocurrido algo bueno.

– Mukuro-sama –se atrevió a preguntar Chrome–. Luce de muy buen humor.

– Kufufu –sonrió el mayor–, eres muy perspicaz mi querida Nagi.

– Tiene que ver con el día que nos pidió que saliéramos de la base.

– Hoy estás muy curiosa.

– Es solo que note a Boss algo distante –ilustró la ilusionista fingiendo un tono de inocencia.

– ¿Vongola? –Mukuro enarcó una ceja algo curioso.

– Sí, de hecho estaba hablando con el jefe de la familia Shimon.

La conversación no le estaba gustando para nada a Mukuro.

– El pelirrojo –añadió Mukuro algo serio.

– Sí, de hecho se podría decir que es el mejor amigo de Boss. Algunas veces incluso tienen los mismos gestos.

– ¿y por qué tendría que importarme lo que hace Vongola? –bufó irritado.

– Porque usted no es honesto –le espetó la menor.

– ¿Eh? –exclamó Rokudo.

– A Mukuro-sama, le gusta Boss.

– No te confundas, Nagi. A mí no me gusta Tsunayoshi-kun.

– Entonces, por qué lo beso. Y no mienta Mukuro-sama, que lo vi claramente.

Mukuro se quedó en silencio.

– Mukuro-sama, considere seriamente lo que siente por Boss. Posiblemente Boss, lo considere un amigo, a pesar de lo que ocurrió cuando se conocieron. Por lo que me dijeron Ken y Chikusa, usted cambió al conocer a Tsunayoshi-kun.

– Yo no he cambiado –gruño.

– De acuerdo, Mukuro-sama… Vamos a apoyarlo –comentó la ilusionista.

– Apoyarme, de que estás hablando Nagi.

Ken, Chikusa y Fran entraron, considerando las palabras " _vamos a apoyarlo_ ", como señal de intervención.

– Mukuro-sama –hablo Chikusa–. Cuente con nosotros –aseguró con voz monocorde el chico de lentes.

– Definitivamente usted conquistara a ese Vongola –cercioro el rubio enérgicamente.

Mukuro comenzaba a emitir un aura de peligro.

– Mukuro-sama. Usted actualmente está en la " _negación_ " –hablo Chikusa mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

– No estoy negando nada –gruño el heterocromático.

– Mukuro-sama, estamos aquí para ayudarlo –aseguró Chrome–. Afortunadamente ya llegó a la etapa de la " _ira"_. Es muy común en casos como el suyo.

– Se los repito, yo no estoy negando nada –dijo el ilusionista mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

– Mukuro-sama, entonces... está bien que el Vongola salga con alguien más –comentó Ken.

– Pues es su vida –contestó Rokudo.

– De acuerdo, supongo que el loco del comité disciplinario o cualquiera de los posibles pretendientes van a ir detrás de Sawada –comentó el chico de lentes. – De acuerdo a las estadísticas, están detrás de Sawada, Hibari, Yamamoto y Gokudera –expuso Chikusa mientras examinaba sus reportes con la mirada.

– ¿Dónde están M.M. y Fran? –cuestiono Mukuro intentando desviar el tema.

– M.M. salió de compras y se llevó a Fran –Respondió Chrome.

– Mukuro-sama –lo nombraron al mismo tiempo mientras lo miraba con expectativa.

– No me gusta. Solo, decidí que es mío –contesto el de ojos heterocromaticos.

– Bueno, ya estamos en la " _negociación_ "... Ahora, debemos planear su cita –comentó la única mujer presente.

– A todo esto, como saben lo de la cita –comentó Rokudo.

– Intuición –comentó Chrome mientras lo veía–. Mukuro-sama, debe decirle a Tsunayoshi-san, que es lo que te atrae de él.

– Vamos, que no me gusta.

– De acuerdo, entonces olvídelo. Boss, igual podría salir con Kyoko-chan o Haru-chan. Al parecer consideran a Boss, en plan romántico.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, me parece que a Vongola le gusta Sasagawa Kyoko.

– Que le puede ver de bueno a esa mujer –gruño Mukuro.

– Es amable, y se preocupa por Boss y al parecer es recíproco.

El resto de los integrantes de Kokuyo, observaban a Mukuro mostrar un aura de depresión. Era duro tener que hacerle eso a su líder, pero era por su bien. Ahora solo faltaba que Mukuro saliera de la " _depresión_ " y comenzará la etapa de " _aceptación_ ".

– Mukuro-sama, ciertamente tal vez no está en la mejor posición, pero no puede quedarse sin hacer nada. Ciertamente usted, además sin proponérselo ya tienen una cita concertada, ahora debemos prepararnos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Tres días después, en Kokuyo._**

Tsuna miraba las calles de Kokuyo, era fin de semana por lo que las calles estaban transitadas por familias y parejas, recordó cuando sus padres y él habían ido a Kokuyo Land. Entonces recordó el motivo, o mejor bien dicho por quién estaba en ese lugar. Debido a su brillante idea. Aun no supo que era lo que quería descubrir a tener una cita con Mukuro.

Suspiro, de hecho no era de las personas que llegaban temprano a casi, por lo general él llegaba tarde, esa mañana no lo costó despertarse después de todo, no había dormido bien. No entendía ni en que se había metido el mismo, pero después de conversar con Enma, debía dialogar, " _si es que eso era posible con el terco guardián de la niebla_ ". Observo el parque, en donde habían quedado, era un parque de niños, en verdad no tenía ni la remota idea de que era en lo que pensaba Mukuro. De pronto sintió la presencia de Rokudo acercándose. Era la primera vez que lo veía usar ropa común, durante un par de segundos, el castaño se dedicó a observar a Rokudo Mukuro, quien vestía unos pantalones negros, y unas botas de color verde oliva oscuro, y una chamarra de cuero negro, y una camisa al puro estilo militar de Rokudo.

Tsuna, por el contrario solo había tomado los primeros pantalones de color azul que encontró, y su playera favorita, aquella con el número 27, sus tennis y debido al clima también llevaba puesta una chamarra de color anaranjado.

Rokudo se acercó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

– Kufufu…. ¿ni un poco de esmero? –cuestiono Mukuro mientras lo observaba de reojo.

– A diferencia tuya, no todos tenemos el carisma de una _diva_ –protesto Sawada.

– Oya, que agresivo estas Vongola.

– En primera fue tu idea, venir a este lugar –comentó Tsuna.

– Lo sé, pero no creerás que vamos a estar en este lugar –inquirió Mukuro mientras se acercaba.

– A decir verdad –comentó de forma honesta–. No pensé, que organizamos algo.

– Lo supuse. Aún es temprano, vamos a desayunar.

– Pensé que solo íbamos a hablar.

– Kufufu, tenemos todo el día –aseguro Rokudo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por su parte Chrome, Ken y Chikusa, velaban porque su jefe no fuera a echar todos sus planes por la borda. Afortunadamente, para ellos, M.M. había tenido que regresar a Francia a arreglar algunos asuntos, no se querían imaginar que haría la pelirroja si se enterraban que estaban en plan de celestinos, y mucho menos sabían que era M.M. capaz de hacer si se enteraba de que Mukuro estaba detrás de nada más que el siguiente jefe de la familia Vongola, en definitiva sería fastidioso si la pelirroja se enteraba.

Chrome, Ken y Chikusa habían organizado un itinerario de citas, investigaron arduamente los lugares interesantes de Kokuyo. Pero posiblemente Mukuro ignorará todas las sugerencias que ellos habían planeado.

Los seguidores de Mukuro, lo seguían a cierta distancia. Aunque presentían que Rokudo, ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sawada y Rokudo caminaban. El ilusionista iba levantando un par de miradas por parte de algunas mujeres.

– Entonces. Mukuro.

– ¿qué ocurre Tsunayoshi-kun?

– ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

– A tomar un café–aseguró el ilusionista.

Tsuna miro a Mukuro pensativo, es verdad que ambos habían quedado en llegar a un común acuerdo en aquella cita.

– Que impaciente eres Vongola.

– No es eso –aseguró el castaño mientras suspiraba–, solo…

– ¿Solo?, te sientes incómodo después de un par de besos –hablo Rokudo mientras una mueca ladina se dibujaba en su rostro.

– Ya quisieras –le espetó el castaño.

Tsuna no se dio cuenta, pero cuando abrió los ojos tenía el rostro de Rokudo Mukuro justo enfrente al de él, el ilusionistas se había inclinado un poco para quedar a la altura del cielo. Tsuna instantáneamente se hizo hacia atrás sobresaltado.

– ¡No hagas eso! –se quejó el menor.

– ¿porque?... además es tan divertido ver tu rostro cambiar de expresión tan fácilmente. Tsunayoshi-kun.

– A ti solo te gusta burlarte de mí –musito el castaño.

– Eso no es cierto.

Tsuna enarco una ceja mientras miraba a Rokudo.

– No mientas.

– No lo estoy haciendo, en todo caso su híper intuición, te lo confirmara.

Sawada, no objeto nada.

– De acuerdo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una cafetería. El lugar lucía lleno de jóvenes parejas que disfrutaban charlando mientras tomaban un café. De inmediato subieron al segundo piso en donde había una terraza, la brisa era suave y refrescante.

– Tiene una buena vista –comento el castaño mientras miraba el panorama desde aquel lugar.

El ilusionista sonrió. Al parecer había sido una buena idea seguir el consejo de Nagi. Estaban sentados en una mesa para cuatro personas. Estaban sentados, y apunto de ordenar, cuando se escucharon unos pasos acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos.

– Tsuna-kun.

– Tsuna-san.

Rokudo levantó su vista para ver a las recién llegadas, las reconoció de inmediato gracias a algunos de los recuerdos de Chrome. Una de ellas era Sasagawa Kyoko, la hermana del guardián del sol y aparentemente el amor platónico de Tsunayoshi-kun, mientras que la otra Miura Haru, si no mal recordaba estaba flechada por Tsunayoshi-kun. Mukuro forzó una sonrisa amable, y Tsuna se dio cuenta de inmediato.

– ¿Estas con un amigo? –pregunto Haru.

– Hola, Haru. Kyoko-chan.

– Buenas tardes, perdón por interrumpir –se disculpó Sasagawa.

– No pasa nada –aseguró Rokudo–. Son las amigas de Tsunayoshi-kun.

– ¿eres el hermano de Chrome-chan? –se apresuró a preguntar Muira.

– Oya, ustedes son amigas de Nagi –comentó el ilusionista–. Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella –comentó Mukuro–Mi nombre es Mukuro Rokudo –se presentó el de ojos heterocromaticos.

– Mucho gusto, Rokudo-kun. Mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko.

– Lo mismo digo, yo soy Miura Haru-desu –se presentó la castaña.

– ¿Porque no se sientan con nosotros? –ofreció Rokudo.

Mukuro mostró una sonrisa pacífica. Por un momento Tsuna pensó que Mukuro iba a alejar a Haru y a Kyoko-chan con la mirada. Pero no, es más. Mukuro se comportó bastante amable con las chicas. Al término de bastantes pastelillos por parte de las chicas, estas se despidieron. Sawada y Rokudo, las vieron alejarse.

– Por un momento, creí que las ibas a alejar.

– Oya...me crees capaz –fingió sentirse ofendido el ilusionista.

– No es eso. Es solo que... forzaste tu sonrisa –admitió el castaño.

– Ellas son las amigas de Nagi, no sería capaz de hacerles semejante desaire. Pero la cosa hubiera sido diferente, si….

– ¿Sí, qué? –inquirió Sawada.

– Nada –respondió Rokudo.

– Pero –trato de continuar el castaño. Pero Rokudo sorbió el último sorbo de su café.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar, Tsuna seguía de cerca a la niebla. Rokudo no mencionó nada, pero igual Tsuna tenía la extraña sensación de perseguir al ilusionista. Llegaron hasta una parte de Kokuyo completamente llena de un paisaje verde.

– No sabía que había un bosque tan grande por esta zona –comentó Tsuna.

Mukuro siguió caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aquello comenzaba a inquietarle al castaño.

– Sigues siendo tan ingenuo, como la primera vez que te vi –comento Rokudo rompiendo el silencio–. No sé si recuerdas estos Tsunayoshi-kun. Incluso puede que lo hayas olvidado. Antes de conocerte las personas, solo eran algo que podía ser reemplazado. Cuando, escapamos de la prisión de Vindice, por primera vez supe, que tenía que lograr que por lo menos Ken y Chikusa salieran de aquel lugar. Siempre he anhelado ver el cielo. Mis recuerdos de esta vida no son nada gratos. La mafia, se llevó parte de mi humanidad.

– Pero. Cuando…

– Por eso te odio.

– ¿odiarme?

– Lo peor del caso, es que no te puedo odiar. Nunca lo he hecho. Eres tan ingenuo que posiblemente ya me perdonaste.

– No puedo asegurarte que te perdone por completo. Pero has cambiado –aseguró el castaño–. Protegiste a tus preciados amigos al quedarte en Vindice, y cuando ocurrió lo de Daemon, nos ayudaste un montón. Incluso, a pesar de que era para tu beneficio, ayudaste a Chrome, ella también se ha vuelto fuerte. Y también me ayudaste, cuando no enfrentamos a Vindice.

–Suenas muy convincente…

– Hiii, no comiences a burlarte.

– Te lo dije. Tsunayoshi-kun, tú eres mío.

– Mukuro, las personas no son propiedad de nadie –se quejó el castaño.

– De acuerdo. Tú ganas –admitió Mukuro la derrota–. Salgamos –demando.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El razonamiento, o mejor bien dicho los pensamientos que Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía acerca de Rokudo Mukuro eran un completo enigma, es más, no se esperaba aquella especie de declaración. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea en relaciones amorosas; claro exceptuando algunas peliculas o animes. Y todo. O mejor bien dicho su mundo comenzó a girar cuando conoció a Reborn. Desde el primer instante el pequeño bebé hitman sádico espartano, no causó más que un problema tras de otro. Después le disparará con la bala de última voluntad la que terminaría con nada más y nada menos que su desastrosa confesión a Sasagawa Kyoko en solo calzoncillos, el año pasado; sin olvidar que aparentemente Miura Haru lo estimaba en el sentimiento romántico, era totalmente descabellado.

Para empezar Mukuro era Mukuro...

Era un pensamiento vago.

No era un enemigo ni tampoco un amigo. Pero de eso a clasificarlo... como un candidato en el sentido romántico. Tsuna, volvió a suspirar pesado... y además se habían besado. No una... dos veces... Ni él sabía qué diablos pensar.

– Dame-Tsuna.

De improviso Reborn había entrado a su habitación.

– ¡¿Reborn no me des esa clase de sustos!? –gritó Tsuna.

– Luces muy pensativo... no es propio de ti –comentó el hitman con su voz infantil–. Habla –ordenó el bebé.

– Yo...

– Tú –inquirió el tutor.

– Diga...mos...

– No tartamudees.

– Digamos que besas a alguien a quien nunca esperarías besar.

– Ósea, a Rokudo Mukuro…–comentó el hitman, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna en su rostro infantil.

– ¡¿cómo lo sabes?!

– Yo lo es todo. El problema es que tú eres un dame. Entonces, qué harás con respecto a Mukuro.

– Yo… no lo sé…

– Pero hoy salieron en una cita… el problema va a ser cuando se enteren Gokudera y Yamamoto –comentó el hitman.

– ¿Eh?

– Es obvio que se preocupan por ti. Así que deberías mencionarlos cuando sepas que hacer respecto a Rokudo, te conozco dame-Tsuna. De alguna forma encontraras la solución.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Secundaria de Namimori…_**

Enma escuchaba atentamente a Tsuna, por lo que le decía su amigo, era obvio que al menos estimaba al ilusionista, de no ser así, estaba seguro que Tsuna no hubiera permitido que el guardián de la niebla lo besara.

– Tsuna-kun, por lo que me dices… accediste a salir con Mukuro.

– Hiii, ¡¿pero?! –dijo Tsuna mientras tomaba su propia cabeza con ambas manos.

– El problema es que aún no tienes una opinión clara sobre Mukuro-san, además de que él recientemente comienza a ser sincero, si no, no te hubiera pedido que salieran. Además yo creo que él te gusta, de lo contrario ya lo habrías rechazado de forma apropiada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Secundaria de Kokuyo..._**

Mukuro estaba sentado cuando llegaron al salón, Ken y Chikusa.

– Mukuro-sama, es raro que usted asista a clases –comentó el rubio.

Generalmente Mukuro, pese a su nula participación en clases obtenía buenas notas.

– Necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo…

– Mukuro-sama, estoy seguro que a pesar que todo saldrá bien –comentó Chikusa.

– Las relaciones humanas son tan complicadas –suspiro pesadamente el ilusionista.

– ¡Ciaossu!

Los integrantes de Kokuyo de inmediato dirigieron su atención al pequeño bebé, hitman.

– Oya, oya. ¿qué te trae por aquí arcobaleno? –Comentó Rokudo–. O, debería llamarte ex-arcobaleno.

Reborn solo sonrió, y aquello no era nada bueno.

– Seré directo. ¿Qué quieres con mi dame-alumno?

– Kufufufu, es algo que no te incumbe –le espetó en menor.

– Bueno –comentó el hitman mientras transformaba a león en una pistola.

– Oya, intentas asesinarme –hablo divertido Mukuro.

Reborn sonrió de lado. A veces se necesita un poco de voluntad. Rokudo estaba más que preparado para esquivar la bala, claro. Que la infalible técnica de Reborn no fallaba –NUNCA–. Reborn no titubeo ni por un segundo al presionar el gatillo, pero Mukuro era más lento que el hitman.

– Olvide mencionar, que debido a que la maldición fue rota, he recuperado en cincuenta por ciento de mi fuerza original –añadió el hitman.

Rokudo no percibió el momento en el que la bala se había impactado en su frente, Chikusa y Ken permanecían a la expectativa. El cuerpo de Rokudo se desplomó sobre el suelo, Ken y Chikusa, quienes aún seguían impactados se apresuraron a tomar sus respectivas armas.

– No pierdan su tiempo –aseguró el hitman–. Mukuro, no está muerto.

Rokudo Mukuro se levando de imprevisto y salió corriendo.

– No será que –hablo Ken.

– Es una bala especial –comentó el hitman mientras sonreía.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Secundaria de Namimori, hora de la salida..._**

Tsuna estaba terminando de guardar sus libros en su mochila, Yamamoto y Gokudera ya lo estaban esperando, cuando de pronto se escuchó un bullicioso sonido en la entrada principal. Rápidamente, Tsuna, sintió la presencia de Mukuro, eso solo significaba una cosa. Su guardián de la niebla estaba ahí, como acto reflejo Tsuna y compañía se acercaron a la ventana. Claramente se podía ver que en la entrada, estaba el alumno de la secundaria de Kokuyo, y enfrente de él estaba el presidente del comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya.

– Ave-kun.

– Kamikorosu –dijo Hibari Kyoya mientras afilaba su mirada.

– Kufufu, como si te fuera a dejar –comento Rokudo mientras sacaba su tridente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dokuro Chrome, corrió de inmediato. Para empezar, Mukuro-sama evitaba ir a Namimori. Ella sabía de la enemistad jurada de la nube y la niebla se conocieron se odiaron, pero era muy raro y poco usual que Mukuro se alejara de Kokuyo. De pronto Chrome, se dio cuenta de que los demás guardianes también se dirigían a la entrada.

– Boss –murmuró la guardiana de la niebla.

– ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí Mukuro?, Hibari-san y él se van a pelear –comentó el castaño mientras corrían.

– Esa cabeza de piña, solo causa problemas. Supongo que un poco de dinamita no les caería nada mal –dijo Gokudera.

Cuando los adolescentes llegaron a la entrada, algunos alumnos ya veían todo el lugar destrozado. De pronto se sintió la presencia de una tercera persona. De pronto en el medio se interpuso, la líder del comité de liquidación, Adelheid Suzuki. Tsuna observó a los tres, esto se estaba poniendo feo.

– ¿Qué es lo que hace un estudiante de otra escuela aquí? –La mirada de la integrante de la familia Shimon miro a Rokudo–. Además, Hibari, se supone que no debes destruir tu propia escuela.

– Quítate –gruño Hibari.

La mirada del guardián de la nube y de la guardiana del glaciar estaban a punto de colisionar en un ataque.

– Deténganse –pidieron al unísono Tsuna y Enma.

Claramente ambos guardianes ignoraron a sus respectivos jefes. Mukuro observó la situación.

– No hay problema por mí, mátense entre ustedes –aseguró la niebla.

Adelheid repaso al intruso con su mirada rojiza. Esto iba mal, definitivamente esos tres terminarían destruyendo la escuela.

– Tsuna-kun, debemos hacer algo –comentó el pelirrojo.

De pronto Enma y Tsuna sintieron que se acercaba un objeto, sin dudarlo Tsuna jalo a Enma. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y en cuanto el castaño se puso de pie, observó el arma y le dirigió una mirada a Rokudo.

– ¡Mukuro!, ¡¿en qué demonios piensas?! –Grito el cielo–, pudiste haber lastimado a Enma-kun.

– Kufufu, solo fue una advertencia –comentó el ilusionista–. Estaba demasiado cerca.

El instinto protector de la guardiana del glaciar entró en acción y al mismo tiempo la tormenta de Vongola se preparaba para reventar al ilusionista llenándolo de bombas.

– ¡MALDITO!, ¿cómo te atreves? –gruño la tormenta.

Tsuna estaba por entrar en pánico el problema se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande. Hibari lucía irritado y furioso. Odiaba que los herbívoros profanaran su territorio.

– Kamikorosu –dijo Hibari, en este punto ya no le importaba quién había iniciado el conflicto.

De pronto se sintieron dos auras completamente asesinas. El cielo y la tierra.

– Cálmense –pidió Tsuna.

– Están haciendo un problema. Mukuro-san, ¿cuál es tu molestia conmigo? –exigió saber Enma.

El silencio se volvió sepulcral.

– Y, tienes el cinismo de preguntar –dijo Mukuro–. Estabas demasiado cerca de "MI TSUNAYOSHI".

– Que yo sepa, Tsuna-kun se pertenece a él mismo –comentó calmadamente el pelirrojo.

– Qué demonios, dices bastardo –gruño la tormenta.

– Kufufu, solo la verdad.

– Deja de bromear –comentó Yamamoto mientras afilaba la mirada–. Tu broma no es graciosa.

– Mukuro, que estas planeando –hablo Tsuna, mientras su mirada que se había tornado anaranjada debido al uso de su llama de la última voluntad. Tsuna miraba de forma fija a Mukuro.

– Verás –comenzó a hablar Rokudo–. Yo venía muy pacíficamente a visitarte, cuando la Alondra me atacó.

– Entonces, por qué atacaste a Enma-kun.

– Estaba demasiado cerca –explicó el ilusionista–, Tsunayoshi-kun, debes mantener tu distancia de esa clase de sujetos.

– Enma-kun es mi amigo –aseguró el castaño.

– MALDITO –gruño Gokudera–. Deja de atosigar a Juudaime.

– Desde cuándo tengo prohibido venir a ver a Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna medito internamente. Las cosas se estaban poniendo aún peor. Recordó por un instante las palabras de Mukuro, alguien tan orgulloso como el ilusionista había admitido su derrota "enséñame lo que es salir con alguien en una relación".

Fue un instante, y Tsuna dirigió su mirada al techo. Le parecía haber visto a Reborn.

– Mukuro, no viniste a este lugar a pelear –aseguró el castaño–. Hibari-san, Adelheid-san. Dejen que yo me encargue de Mukuro.

– Pero –la guardiana del glaciar estaba a punto de debatir. Pero Enma la sostuvo del brazo.

– Adelheid, deja que Tsuna-kun, se encargue –pidió el pelirrojo.

– Juudaime, yo puedo encargarme –aseguró el guardián de la tormenta.

– Esta bien, dije que yo me haría cargo –la voz del castaño era auto

– De acuerdo, Juudaime.

– Herbívoro –hablo Hibari–. Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas –le recalco la nube.

Tanto Tsuna como Mukuro se dieron cuenta de que la nube, estaba atrapado en una ilusión.

– Boss, Mukuro-sama –hablo la guardiana de la niebla–. Deberían adelantarse, antes de que Hibari-san descubra que está en una ilusión.

– Kufufu, haz mejorado mucho Nagi.

– Espere, Juudaime –hablo Gokudera–. ¿A dónde se dirige?

– Que curioso eres, chico bomba –contesto Mukuro–. Que yo sepa no es ilegal salir con tu novio.

Antes de que Gokudera pudiera despotricar su ira y bombas en contra de la niebla, Yamamoto lo estaba sosteniendo.

– Gokudera, debes confiar en Tsuna –dijo Yamamoto.

Tsuna solo tomo la mano de Mukuro y salieron corriendo alejándose del ojo de la tormenta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El castaño respiraba agitadamente. Y observó que Mukuro se encontraba en la misma situación.

– Mu..ku..ro –jadeo.

– Oh vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun, no corrimos tan lejos.

– Porque fuiste mi escuela.

– Sentí el deseo de verte, además. El ex-arcobaleno del sol, me disparó –comentó Rokudo.

– ¡¿te disparo?! –hablo preocupado.

– No sé qué clase de bala fue, solo sentí el impulso de salir a buscarte.

La mirada de Rokudo era sincera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tsuna siguió sosteniendo la mano del chico de los ojos heterocromaticos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hacia una hora, Secundaria de Kokuyo…**

Rokudo Mukuro se levando de imprevisto y salió corriendo.

– No será que –hablo Ken.

– Es una bala especial –comentó el hitman mientras sonreía–. Digamos que es la base de la honestidad –comentó el bebé–. Supongo que es el impulso que necesitan esos dos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Tiempo después…**

Las reacciones de la familia de Tsuna fueron muy variadas. Pero de alguna forma lo aceptaron, o al menos intentaban no matar a Mukuro cada vez que lo tenían enfrente.

Para empezar la madre o suegra, como a veces se refería Mukuro a Gokudera solo le dijo: – Haz sufrir a Juudaime y prepárate para ser rellenado con bombas".

El padre o el suegro, también conocido como el guardián de la lluvia – Si veo a Tsuna llorando, no dudare en preparar sushi con piña.

La vaca: –Tsuna-nii, tiene pésimo gusto. Es obvio que el gran Lambo-sama es más guapo, pero si lastimas a Tsuna, te mato.

El guardián del sol: no pareció nada afectado, solo dijo algo como que: –Sawada tiene gustos extremos.

Incluso el pelirrojo Décimo Jefe de la familia Shimon hablo con él. – Intenta ser más sincero.

Ahora parecía que todo el mundo lo aconsejaba. El ilusionista suspiro, ante aquellos recuerdos.

Y Sawada Nana. Desde que conoció a esa mujer, Mukuro podría casi jurar y estar cien por ciento seguro que esa cara y sonrisa de ingenuidad, no era solo eso. Algunas veces hablando con la progenitora de Tsunayoshi. Y por ello entendía de dónde había heredado su astucia Tsunayoshi-kun.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Epílogo…**

Tsunayoshi estaba en su habitación, observó por la ventana, la mayoría de sus guardianes estaban entrenando o en alguna misión. Habían pasado siete años desde que el, Sawada Tsunayoshi había asumido oficialmente el cargo de Décimo Vongola. Durante ese tiempo, solo él podía jactarse de conocer los particulares gustos de Rokudo. Los uniformes japoneses, la cultura japonés (ya que a pesar de vivir en Italia al parecer el ilusionista disfrutaba usar los sufijos en los nombres), el chocolate y no es por presumir, pero el mismo.

– Luces tenso, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsunayoshi ni siquiera se volteo a ver quién era.

– ¿Ahora de quien te disfrazaste?, Mukuro.

– De nadie –aseguró mientras abrazaba al castaño por atrás.

– Aún es de día –comentó Tsunayoshi.

– Eso nunca no has impedido nada, además la comida se sirve a las tres en punto, aún tenemos un par de horas.

Mukuro empezó a besar a Tsunayoshi en el cuello.

– Espera, estamos cerca de la ventana.

– Kufufu, que directo Tsunayoshi-kun –comento Rokudo divertido.

Ambos caminaron hasta la cama. Sin previo aviso continuaron con otra ronda de besos. Cada beso era más arrasador que el anterior, para empezar ya estaban siguiendo simplemente su instinto. Las manos de Tsuna estaban claramente acariciando el cabello de Rokudo mientras lo despeinaba en el proceso. Claro que sabía que el ilusionista se quejaría, porque en el proceso siempre el castaño terminaba revolviendo los cabellos de Rokudo.

Se separaron para intentar regular su respiración, tanto Sawada como Rokudo habían perdido hace mucho el pudor entre ellos. Y la mirada de ambos se había tornado un tanto lujuriosa y llena de deseo.

Comenzaron otra ronda de besos. Las caricias que en un principio habían sido superficiales, se volvían cada vez menos inocentes. Rokudo, prácticamente ya estaba acariciando la espalda de Tsuna. Cada roce, cada acercamiento parecía necesario. Continuaban besándose, mientras Rokudo mantenía a Tsuna cerca de la cabecera de su cama.

– Kufufu, alguien parece entusiasmado –aseguró el ilusionista.

– No creo que sea el único –le respondió el castaño.

Rokudo se quitó el saco, y sin importarle nada la lanzó al suelo.

– Comienza a hacer calor –comentó el guardián de la niebla.

Tsuna silencio a Mukuro con otro beso. Y de pronto el ilusionista se había dirigido a la clavícula del Décimo Vongola, y claramente había susurrado: –TI AMO.

Sin previo aviso Tsuna, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Mukuro, iniciando otro beso. Definitivamente el beso era tierno y suave a diferencia de los besos fogosos que ambos habían compartido previamente.

Podía sentir los guantes de Mukuro acariciar su espalda, el rostro de Tsuna estaba totalmente rojo, Mukuro levantó sutilmente la playera del castaño, aprecio la complexión delgada y sin exceso de músculo del contrario. Mukuro observó con detalle el dorso de castaño como siempre, sus manos estaban acariciando sin pudor alguno al castaño.

Mukuro vio el rostro sonrojado del castaño. Y se volvieron a sumergir en un mundo donde solo sus almas y cuerpos se encontraban. Antes de darse cuentas ya estaban desnudos y sobre la cama del castaño.

– Mu..ku..ro.. –dijo Tsunayoshi entre jadeos.

– Luces siempre tan adorable, Tsunayoshi-kun –ronroneo Mukuro cerca de la oreja del castaño.

Sin previo aviso cambiaron de posiciones. Tsuna estaba sobre Mukuro.

– Oya, estás un poco agresivo –comentó divertido Mukuro.

Tsuna sonrió. Tomó el miembro de en sus manos, comenzó a acariciarlo. Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en la comisura de los labios del castaño.

Cada vez, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, siempre había algo nuevo.

Cada mirada, cada caricia, era en definitiva una de las razones por las que la niebla amaba al cielo.

Mukuro abrazo a Tsunayoshi, con sus labios el ilusionista atrapó uno de su pezones.

– Ahg…

Mukuro sonrió al escuchar el leve jadeo de Tsunayoshi. Siempre era excitante ver a Tsunayoshi ver tomar el control.

De imprevisto el castaño colocó la cabeza del pene de Mukuro en su entrada. Rokudo observó el rostro de Sawada, y sin más invitación comenzó a incursionar más profundo.

– Hoy estas lento –aseguro Sawada.

– Y yo que planeaba ser delicado –comentó Rokudo mientras su miembro entraba de golpe.

Tsunayoshi jadeo, entre el dolor y el placer. Continúo el vaivén lento y rápido entre ambos cuerpos. Al alcanzar el clímax, Tsuna se abrazó a Mukuro ejerciendo más presión en sus partes bajas.

– Tsunayoshi-kun –musitó con voz aterciopelada mientras se venía en el interior de su amante.

En definitiva no se imaginó que ocurrieran tantas cosas, tras aceptar que verdaderamente amaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi, claro que aún existía su sentimiento de posesión. Pero él claramente sabía que nadie tenía el derecho de conocer a Sawada Tsunayoshi tan íntimamente. Y sobre todo cuando la prueba de su posesión escurría claramente entre las piernas de su amante.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los guardianes, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos ya estaban esperando en el comedor a su jefe.

– Juudaime, se está tardando –comentó la tormenta.

– No debe tardar mucho –añadió la lluvia.

– Iré a revisar.

– Tsuna, estaba hablando con Mukuro –comentó Lambo–. No deben tardar.

Los presentes comenzaron a comer. No es que no desearán esperar a su jefe, pero en definitiva Tsuna llegaría hasta la hora de la cena, acompañado por el guardián de la niebla.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Notas finales de la autora:**

 ** _Selective Seven*1_** : el grupo conformado por las 7 personas más fuertes del mundo.

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
